


Don't You (Forget About Me)

by dyylanqueenfanforever



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Magic, exist, forget, idk what im doing, mad - Freeform, not at all, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyylanqueenfanforever/pseuds/dyylanqueenfanforever
Summary: What would you do if everybody suddenly forgot about you?To first sight, everything seems as always. I'm in a band called Queen and I share a flat with them. We've just released a new album, 'Sheer Heart Attack' and we're about to make a big party this night. I also have an amazing girlfriend called Ronnie.Tomorrow I'll visit my mother and my sister because it's been a while and it's always great to see them.Suddenly everything changes or at least to me. It's as if i hand't ever existed.
Relationships: Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Brian May & Roger Taylor, Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Paul Prenter, John Deacon & Brian May, John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon & Freddie Mercury, John Deacon & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 3





	Don't You (Forget About Me)

_November 1st_

Today was finally the day! We are about to release our third album, ''Sheer Heart Attack''. I have a feeling it will go great. Killer Queen has been a real hit and the other songs are pretty good too. Brighton Rock guitar's solo is a bit too long but at least I'm not doing anything, while Brian shows his gutar skills I improve my aiming with the help of peanunts. Everything hasn't been good, it was hard recording this album as Brian was ill a big part of it but the results has been good. 

''Hey, Deaks. A penny for your thoughts?''

I turn around finding my blonde friend with a big smile on his face and curious blue eyes. He's the drummer of our band and the first I made friends with of the band. I was the last to arrive so I felt like an outsider and even though they were all very welcoming, Roger became my first friend here. We're both the youngest and have things in common as cars. anyway I don't tihnk is posible to be more of a fan of cars than him as the other day he told me he had started writting a song about cars. He says it's for Johnathan Harris and his big passion of cars but he doesn't fool me. it's obvious the song is more about himself. I've even seen him talking with his Alfa Romeo and caress it delicately.

I swallowed a laugh but he saw it. I coughed a bit trying to make a neutral face.

''I was just thinking about the releasement of the album and the party. I can't wait!'' it was half and half true anyway he didn't seem to have bough it.

''And what's so funny about it?'' he asked frowning.

''I-I, thought about your car'' a laugh escaped me and he looked at me comfused. Then he turned in his shoes to talk with Brian leaving me to put my bass guitar in its case and laugh quietly for myself. 

Freddie approached me and sat besides me. He sighed happily with a big smile plastered in his face. He turned his face looking to my eyes and started telling me about what he'd wear in the party tonight. In the end he hadn't decided yet and I was a bit curious of how would I see him later of all the outfits he had told me. You could expect everything with him, he wore clothes surely most of the people wouldn't fit but looked great in him. He was the singer in our band, a very charismatic and talented person and very kind and a bit shy out of the stage. I considered him as my big brother and I was so happy of having met him.

''What will you wear, dear?''

I had it all prepared but anyway I decided to tease him a bit.

''I don't really know'' I shrugged'' Maybe a monochromatic outfit, y'know as everything red maybe.''

He opened a lot his gentle brown eyes and put his a hand in his heart '' I hope you're kidding, darling''.

''Yeah, red better not... what about grey? or some dark colour?'' freddie just shook his head telling me this was a special occasion '' then yellow? it's your favourite colour now, isn't it?

''Oh well, yeah... maybe yellow, good choice. The most intense, the better! I'll wear a yellow jacket.''

''nah, maybe another day. I don't have yellow clothes'' he was about to tell me something, probably that he could let me some so I cut him'' I prefer blue.''

''Absolutely not''

I laughed at his funny face and told him that I had already everything planned and that I had to go now to pick up Veronica for the party. 

As I was getting out after bidding farewell them all, Bri asked me if I wanted him to drove me home to leave the bass. 

''I'll walk, thank you tho''.

''Okay, John. See you later. ''

I started walking down the street watching the sun setting in the background. It had been a good day with a good weather.

Brian was the guitarrist of our band. A tall man with a very curly hair which made him gain the nickname of poodle. Had a big passion of astronomy and liked to help animals. A gentle soul with a talent for the guitar. He was also very competitive and made 39 hours solos but I liked him.

The streets were quiet, people leaving the cold of them. I liked to enjoy moments like this. Besides, everything was going well.

I could see the flat I shared with my bandmates in the next street. 

I was crossing the street alone when a car appeared out of the blue. It went as fast as if it was in a race. I thought it was going to stop but before I was able to move, it crashed with me. The pain didn't come immediately but I could feel everything spinning around me. There wasn't a soul in the street. 

''This isn't happening'' I whispered lowly trying to remain awake. Suddenly an old she got out of her house and saw me. She was wearing clothes almost as flamboyant as Freddie but I didn't pay much attention to it in the moment.

''Do you prefer to be forgotten or to forget everyone?'' I musn't have heard well. 

''Be forgot-ten I g-guess, w-why?'' I stuttered with my lasts strenghts.

''I'm calling an ambulance, could you try to stay awake?'' I tried to answer something but no words left my mouth and everything felt so heavy...

''There's no time, there's no time, there's no time...'' that thought popped in my mind and was everything I could think. 

''wait right here!''she screamed other things too which I couldn't understand.

-

-

-

-

-

-

There was air hitting my face. The quiet sound of the wind moving leaves and other things made a peaceful and tranquil atmosphere. i felt a cosy feeling, it felt good. 

''Excuse me, could you tell me when does the bus which goes to Brighton arrive?'' the voice of a woman brought me back to the reality but I still remained with the eyes close trying to enjoy resting wherever I was thinking she was asked to somebody else. 

Unluckly for me the woman asked it again and again... I forced myself to open my eyes angry.

''i don't have any idea. Could you leave me alone now, ma'am?'' She frowned comfused.

'' Then what are you doing here, sir?'' she asked with my same voice tone. ''Here only come buses to Brighton.''

I moved my neck looking where I was. It didn't hurt. 

''Why would it hurt?'' I asked myself comfused.

I was effectively in a bus stop with noone but the Brighton girl in the street.

''I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm here'' I said embarrassed and run away in the direction of a flat which seemed familiar to me.

I still felt sleepy and though nothing hurted me there was something weird... I asked the hour to a man walking in my opposite direction. For some reason, I knew it had happened one hour. I'm not sure about what, if it had been an hour what I had spent in the bus stop, if I was an hour late...

I started crossing the street absent-minded when a car appereared out of the blue making a sensation of deja-vu inside me. A pair of hands pushed, making me land in the other street. My sleepiness sensation disappeared and I opened big my eyes. I remembered everythiing but how could I forget? And haven't I been hit by a car an hour ago? How...?

''Be careful next time, dude.''That voice. I opened my mouth, then closed it, opened it again... It was so good to see a familiar face after everything

''ROGER!!!!'' I cried out. I felt something was wrong. Like being hit by a car was horrible but that something from other kind, anything maybe even worse had happened.

He tilted his head slightly, worried, even comfused. ''Yeah, that's me. Do you like Queen?'' 

''Rog, i'm from Queen! remember?'' he looked funny at me, seemingly not believing me. I searched his eyes but they didn't give anything sign of knowing me. He could really win an oscar and here me thinking he would be appalling actor. 

''Yeah, whatever, man. I'm in a rush, there's a party today I have to attend'' Nothing made sense, what the hell? '' If I may know, which instrument do you play?'' he was staring at my bass case. After all, I hadn't been able to arrive home.

''Bass guitar'' I replied finding the whole situation very strange. 

''Makes sense'' he hummed deep in thought. Then he looked me in the face again''I'm sorry but I have to pick up my girlfriend now, goodbye.''

''Bye... I guess'' I muttered. Roger definetively was a good actor even though I couldn't understand why he would use his skills for ... this. I would talk to Freddie about this later in the party.

Whatever, now I had to pick up Ronnie for the big event. I was already late, better not leave the bass guitar in home. I'd leave it in the house of who organized us the party. I was about to turn in my shoes when I heard my name been screamed. I rolled my eyes tired and faced Roger in the middle of the street. 

''By the way, I'm sorry for being so rude. I-I sometimes not remember all our workers. ''Workers?'' You'd probably get on with our bassist. ''

I was comfused. No, comfused wasn't the right word. First I almost get hit with a car while I'm sure I did before and now my best friend doesn't remember me. I breathed slowly as I had been taught long ago. I smiled gently and decided to play along a bit.

''Don't worry, it's okay... I'm not good with remembering... names either. Could you please tell me your bassist's name, please?''

''Paul'' He told it without stuttering nor hesitating even a second. It was as if he had already prepared all of this. ''Wait, you know my name but not paul's'' he seemed surprised, maybe even amused.

''Pardon?''

''Paul'' he waved at me''I have to go, pleasure to meet you.''

''I wish I could say the same'' I whispered going to Veronica's place.

He was lying! He had to be... but something deep in me felt he wasn't lying. 

And who was this PAUL?

**Author's Note:**

> just something I've been having in my head lately hahhah. hope you like it xd. If you see anything bad written please tell me, english isn't my first language 😅


End file.
